


Notice Me, Kouhai

by Shiragiku_Ookami



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Blood, Deaths, Hinata is a great friend, Implied Torture, M/M, Mentions of Suicide, TooNice!Kageyama, Yandere!Oikawa, possessive!oikawa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-21
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2019-03-07 20:26:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13442724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shiragiku_Ookami/pseuds/Shiragiku_Ookami
Summary: Kageyama has been noticing Oikawa coming around to see him more and more. Each time, Kageyama finds Oikawa's presence to be errie and becomes increasingly suspicious when deaths begin happening in the school.





	Notice Me, Kouhai

Kageyama watched the loud scene as Oikawa’s fan groups at _his_ own high school flocked to his senpai. He swiftly turned his head away as he tried to pass by the group unnoticed. Practice had been canceled for the day, and Kageyama was keen to go home and actually study. After all, another training camp had been planned and he was surely going to make it this time.

“Tobio-cha~n!”

Pausing briefly, Kageyama looked over at Oikawa. He was wearing his school uniform which Kageyama could not help but think looked so good on Oikawa. Hoping that he wasn’t blushing, Kageyama merely nodded at Oikawa’s greeting.

Oikawa walked through the group of girls, slinging an arm over Kageyama’s shoulders.

Kageyama stiffened immediately, and he shrugged Oikawa off.

“Aww, Tobio-chan, don’t be like that,” Oikawa teased, looking back over his shoulders at the girls who were gazing confusedly at Kageyama. He poked Kageyama’s cheek. “Aren’t you happy that I came to see you?”

“Why…?” Kageyama asked, wondering if Oikawa was just messing with him, which he probably was. However, before Kageyama could say anything more, a girl cut in.

“Ne, ne, Oikawa-sama,” she called out, giving Kageyama a dirty side glance. “Kageyama-san is so gloomy, so you shouldn’t mind him.”

Kageyama looked taken aback after recognizing the girl as one of his classmates.

Oikawa looked at the girl almost predatorily. He reached out and gently caressed her cheek, murmuring, “Hey, you have nice legs for such a short girl.”

The other girls began tittering in confused jealousy, looking on as the chosen girl blushed furiously.

“I-I…like you, Oikawa-sama!” she cried out, looking Oikawa square in the eyes.

Smiling Oikawa patted the girl’s head. “Good, let’s go on a date, shall we?” he cooed cheerfully, offering his arm.

Kageyama stared at Oikawa, sensing that something was off. He subconsciously stepped back when Oikawa turned around, winking at him as he walked off with the girl. A shiver traced itself up Kageyama’s spine and he found himself frozen until the remaining girl’s chatter broke him from his trance.

“Ehhhh, Chi-chan is so lucky!” one girl whined, throwing herself on another girl in anguish.

Kageyama shook his head. Something was wrong. He couldn’t quite tell what, but he swore Oikawa looked almost deadly. Walking away from the girls, Kageyama could see Hinata loitering near the front entrance.

“I don’t get why you like a guy like that,” Hinata muttered as Kageyama finally got within earshot. He shouldered his bag and started walking off at a slower pace so Kageyama could catch up and walk beside him. “He literally picked up a girl in front of you.”

Kageyama puffed out his cheeks before letting out a loud sigh. “I don’t know either,” he admitted, fingering the strap of his bag. He debated telling Hinata about his hunch, but if he couldn’t explain it, how could Hinata?

“Did you want to toss the ball around a little?” Hinata asked, holding out his volleyball towards Kageyama.

“Sure,” Kageyama replied, taking the ball and heading with Hinata off towards a grassy area.

* * *

 

The next day, Kageyama entered his classroom only to find a group of girls huddled together trying to talk in hushed whispers. He set his bag down and slipped into his seat, pretending to not listen in on their conversation.

“Yeah! Apparently, she got in a car accident,” one girl whispered furiously.

“Both her legs were _shattered_.”

Eyes widening, Kageyama leaned his chin on his hands. _Who was it…?_

“Poor Chi-chan,” a girl closest to Kageyama added. “My mom said her mom was absolutely hysterical.”

Kageyama’s shoulders tensed, but the group had to quickly disperse when their homeroom teacher arrived. For some reason, Oikawa kept coming to his mind no matter how hard he tried pushing the thought away. Was it wrong of him to suspect Oikawa? He twirled his pencil in between his fingers, lost in thought as his teacher began the first lesson.

His phone vibrated in his pocket and he pulled it out under his desk, glancing at the notification. Kageyama raised a brow when he saw that it was from Iwaizumi, inviting him out after practice. There was no indication of what they would do or why Iwaizumi was asking that they meet. After sending a quick okay, he looked up to see his teacher glaring at him. He bowed his head, silently cursing himself.

At practice, Kageyama pulled Hinata aside for a moment. He motioned for Hinata to keep his voice down before whispering, “That girl Oikawa took out yesterday got into an accident.”

“So?” Hinata said, cocking his head, obviously not having heard what happened to the girl.

“Both of her legs are broken,” Kageyama continued, trying to make Hinata catch on to what he was implying.

A ball rolled over to them, and Hinata stooped to pick it up. “That’s…I’m sorry,” Hinata said, looking uncomfortable.

Before Kageyama could say anything more, Daichi began scolding them and the two ran back onto the court. Kageyama decided that no matter what, he was going to force Hinata to come with him to meet with Iwaizumi. It would be better than going alone if something bad had happened, and Kageyama very much trusted Hinata to have his back.

Kageyama pushed through practice, messing up more times than usual because his mind could not stop thinking about Oikawa. At first, he thought Oikawa had begun visiting his school because he wanted to check up on how Kageyama was doing, but now he wasn’t so sure. It was usually just a few minutes of teasing before Oikawa took off, and yesterday was the first time he took a girl with him. What was Oikawa’s go-

“Kageyama!”

Kageyama looked up just in time to receive a ball…with his face. He assumed that maybe Asahi was the one who had spiked the ball because he was sent sprawling to the floor. When he opened his eyes, black spots dotted his vision, but he quickly blinked them away.

“B-Blood!” Hinata pointed out, tugging at Suga’s shirt who had also rushed over to check on Kageyama.

“Waaaah, Kageyama! Kageyama, I’m so sorry!” Asahi said as he too ran over.

“I'm fine,” Kageyama croaked, slowly sitting up. He took a tissue paper that Kiyoko offered him. Dazedly looking around, he finally found Daichi and bowed his head. “Please let me continue with practice!”

Daichi crossed his arms and shook his head. “You seem out of it, so why don’t you go home for today,” he said sternly. Looking over at Hinata, he added, “Make sure he gets home, Hinata.”

“Me?” Hinata asked incredulously, but he was already helping Kageyama to his feet with the assistance of Asahi.

Kageyama held his tongue, upset that practice had to be cut short for him. He walked over to grab his stuff, Hinata trailing behind him.

“Don’t mind, Kageyama!” Suga cheered as Kageyama began leaving. “Tomorrow will be better!”

Hinata stared up at Kageyama as the two exited the gym. “What’s wrong?”

Kageyama shook his head. He pulled out his phone and showed Hinata Iwaizumi’s text. “You’re coming with me,” Kageyama half-demanded, taking his phone back.

“Whatever,” Hinata grinned. “What does Seijoh’s ace want with you?”

“I don’t know,” Kageyama sighed, his head still reeling from the spike. “Maybe it’s about Oikawa-san.”

Hinata groaned in response.

* * *

 

It was a bit awkward. That, Kageyama would admit. Iwaizumi sat across from him and Hinata, looking a bit tense. Hinata just seemed happy to be with someone he admired and Kageyama was fiddling a bit with a plastic menu. The corner was frayed, and his fingers avidly picked at the strings of plastic poking out.

“So,” Iwaizumi started, breaking the silence. “Oikawa has been visiting you, right?”

Kageyama nodded his head. “He doesn’t say much, though,” he pointed out.

“He went home with a girl yesterday,” Hinata added, eyes widening once he spotted the waitress coming over with their food.

“I know,” Iwaizumi said, pushing aside his glass so the waitress could place his plate down. As soon as the woman left, he continued. “And I also know about the accident she was in.”

Kageyama picked up his chopsticks, looking at the bowl of rice in front of him.

“Kageyama, have you noticed Oikawa acting weirder than usual?” Iwaizumi inquired. “I know he’s an alien, but has he done anything out of the ordinary?”

“His visits,” Kageyama said slowly, meeting Iwaizumi’s eyes. “They’ve been unexpected.”

Kageyama ran through his vocabulary, trying to find a way to explain the feeling that he gets when Oikawa visited him the day before. The eerie feeling that unnerved him, but another pair of chopsticks appeared in his view, snatching some of his meat.

“Hinata, you piece of a-“

“I’m a growing child!” Hinata interrupted before stuffing his face gleefully.

Iwaizumi looked amused for a second, but he spotted something behind Kageyama that made his expression sour.

“Iwa-chan!”

Kageyama stopped trying to choke Hinata and looked over his shoulder to see Oikawa smiling down at him, but the smile was strained. Or at least, it looked like that to Kageyama. He pulled away from Hinata and nodded his head at Oikawa.

“Tobio-chan,” Oikawa greeted, shifting his gaze to Hinata. “And Chibi-chan.” He ushered Iwaizumi further into the booth before joining the group. “You two are always together.”

“What are you doing here?” Iwaizumi asked, rolling his eyes when Oikawa took a bite of his food.

Oikawa pouted. “I’m not going to stay long. I’m picking up food for my mom,” he explained. Crossing his arms, he jerked his head towards Kageyama and Hinata. “And here you are on a date with Tobio-chan and Chibi-chan.”

Kageyama felt his cheeks heat up and blurted, “This is not a date!”

Hinata looked at Kageyama before turning away to cover up his laughter.

Iwaizumi faced palm and shoved Oikawa out of the booth. “Stop teasing your kohai, Shittykawa,” he scolded, relishing in Oikawa’s pained look as he was pushed out.

“Cruel, Iwa-chan,” Oikawa whined, but his eyes seemed mischievous. He walked away for a few moments before returning with a bag of food. As he passed by, Oikawa grabbed Kageyama’s arm and strung him along.

“Oikawa-san!” Kageyama protested, his chopsticks scattering on the table as he stumbled along with Oikawa.

Oikawa looked over his shoulder at Kageyama and winked.

Kageyama could hear his heart pounding in his ears. Yes, he had a crush on Oikawa, but this was still very unexpected. As soon as Oikawa slowed down, Kageyama yanked his arm out of the other’s grasp.

“Where are we going?” Kageyama asked, his chest rising and falling faster than normal.

Oikawa paused, turning around slowly, his eyes dark.

Kageyama, again, felt the need to step back. “Oikawa-san?” he called out nervously.

Suddenly, Oikawa let out a light-hearted chuckle. He playfully flicked Kageyama on the forehead, saying, “You don’t understand, do you?”

Kageyama rubbed his forehead, confused. “Understand what?” he prodded, following along with Oikawa before realizing that they were at Oikawa’s house.

“Your home? Why are we here?” Kageyama questioned, silently wondering if he should stop now and go home.

Oikawa unlocked his door and swung it open. “Come in for a while, Tobio-chan,” he said, still keeping up his cheerful demeanor.

_Weird,_ Kageyama thought, but he followed Oikawa in. As he slipped off his shoes, he muttered, “I’m in your care.”

Oikawa walked into the kitchen and placed the food on the counter before coming back into the entryway and motioning for Kageyama to follow him upstairs. Kageyama obliged, the two quiet as they headed for what was surely Oikawa’s room. Kageyama wondered if Oikawa was mad at him if he had done something wrong.

Kageyama, lost in his thoughts, entered Oikawa’s room, not paying any mind that Oikawa had both closed and locked the door. He was still distracted until he felt his arm grabbed once more as he was thrown onto a bed. Kageyama winced, squinting his eyes to see Oikawa hovering over him.

“You,” Oikawa breathed, moving his hands to pin Kageyama’s wrists against the bed.

Kageyama struggled, glaring at Oikawa because his ambiguous actions were beginning to rile him up. “L-Let go,” he demanded.

“Why do you think I’ve been visiting you?” Oikawa asked, not loosening his grip.

“I don’t know,” Kageyama answered, trying to bring up his knees and kick Oikawa back.

Oikawa smirked, catching on to Kageyama’s movements and forcing himself between Kageyama’s legs. “Are you sure?” Oikawa continued, smiling as he cocked his head to the side. His smile remained as he questioned, “Are you and Chibi-chan dating, perhaps?”

Kageyama frowned. “What? What are you talking about?” he bit back.

Slipping both of Kageyama’s wrists into one hand, Oikawa used the other to grab Kageyama’s chin. “I asked, are you dating Chibi-chan?” Oikawa said, his voice low.

“No!” Kageyama hissed, his mind flashing back to when Hinata asked him why he liked Oikawa. The question was incredibly applicable to the current situation.

Oikawa relaxed and released Kageyama’s wrists.

Kageyama scrambled backward, trying to get away from Oikawa. He let out a gasp as Oikawa pulled him to his chest.

“What do I have to do to get you to fall for me?” Oikawa whispered, sounding forlorn.

Kageyama quirked a brow and looked up. “I already like you, Oikawa-san,” he answered, but quickly buried his face in Oikawa’s chest. The answer had been a mere reflex, but now Kageyama was faced with the embarrassing fact that he had just confessed.

There was silence, and suddenly Kageyama was very worried that Oikawa had just been joking.

“You really like me?”

Kageyama pulled back to look at Oikawa. The other seemed surprised as Kageyama nodded his head.

Oikawa looked pained and he closed his eyes. “Even if I’ll do crazy things to you?” he asked quietly.

“Crazy? Even more so than now?” Kageyama joked, not really catching on to Oikawa’s true implications.

Giving Kageyama a genuine smile, Oikawa pressed a kiss to Kageyama’s forehead. “I can’t let you go now, Tobio-chan,” he murmured.

“Me too,” Kageyama replied readily, blushing at Oikawa’s show of affection.

That night, Kageyama slept over at Oikawa’s. He woke up wrapped in Oikawa’s arms but still feeling uncomfortably warm. Prying the arm off of his torso, he sat on the edge of the bed. A shift in the bed caused him to look back at Oikawa.

“Leaving?” Oikawa yawned, rubbing his eyes before sitting up.

“Yeah,” Kageyama said while nodding.

“Then,” Oikawa started, still obviously sleepy. “I’ll come by to pick you up later today.”

Kageyama smiled.

* * *

 

“You guys are dating!?” Hinata harshly whispered, popping open his sandwich bag.

“I think so?” Kageyama replied, trying not to seem to be flustered.

Hinata rolled his eyes. “Well, since he’s coming by today, you might as well clarify,” he suggested.

Kageyama slowly nodded his head. “But last night he said something about doing ‘crazy’ things to me,” he said, recounting the events that happened less than 24 hours ago.

“Ewww, stop, Bakeyama,” Hinata gagged, sticking out his tongue.

Kageyama flushed and jabbed Hinata in the side. “Not that, you idiot!” he shot back. “I don’t know,” he said, his tone more serious. “I just can’t shake the feeling that he had something to do with that girl’s accident.”

Shrugging, Hinata said, “Even the officials said it was an accident. The car’s driver was drunk and he rammed her into a brick wall, so I can’t see how Oikawa-san could have done something.” Stopping himself, he suddenly looked over at Kageyama. “Wait, wait, are you trying to say that Oikawa-san is a murderer?”

“No!” Kageyama quickly replied. He bit his lip, muttering, “I’m just saying that he was the one who took her out that night. I think Oikawa-san is the type of guy to make sure his date arrives home safely or something like that.”

“Accidents happen,” Hinata repeated, patting Kageyama on the shoulder.

Kageyama finally conceded, nodding his head and taking a bite out of his sandwich.

* * *

 

After practice, Kageyama spotted Oikawa at the entrance gates, but before he could wave, someone called out to him.

“Kageyama-san!”

Kageyama turned around to see a blushing girl with short black hair behind him. She was holding a pink envelope in her shaking hands. He glanced back to see Oikawa on his phone, relieved that Oikawa had spotted him yet.

“I hear the other girls say mean things about you all the time,” she confessed, her eyes shut tightly. “B-But I think Kageyama-san is super cool, s-so please accept my confession!”

Kageyama stared at the envelope being held out to him, unsure of how to properly reject the girl’s feelings. He reached out to take it, but the envelope was suddenly snatched away. Kageyama and the girl looked up to see Oikawa inspecting the envelope.

“It’s cute,” Oikawa said, his eyes narrow although he was smiling.

“Give it back, Oikawa-san,” Kageyama said carefully. The odd feeling was emanating from Oikawa once again.

Frowning, Oikawa looked over at the girl. “He doesn’t need this,” he said, his voice nonchalant. Making sure that the girl kept his gaze, Oikawa ripped the letter in two and threw it over his shoulder.

“Oikawa-san!” Kageyama yelled, crouching down to pick up the pieces, but the girl had already run away. He looked at her retreating figure, shouting, “Hey!”

Oikawa batted the scraps of paper out of Kageyama’s hands.

“Stop!” Kageyama scolded, but he was shocked by Oikawa’s expression.

“Didn’t you say you liked me?” Oikawa asked, grabbing Kageyama’s wrist.

Kageyama winced at Oikawa’s strong grip. “I do!” he said, terribly confused at Oikawa’s question. “I was going to reject her, Oikawa-san. What you did was cruel,” he muttered.

“Do you hate me now?” Oikawa asked quietly, letting go of Kageyama’s wrist.

Rubbing his wrist, Kageyama shook his head. “Of course not,” he replied. “Just…don’t do things like this.” Oikawa still looked dejected so Kageyama stepped forward and pulled Oikawa into a hug.

“I’m sorry,” Oikawa apologized, wrapping his arms tentatively around Kageyama. He pulled Kageyama away so they could properly look at each other. “I just wanted to see you today, but I actually have something to do, so I’ll come see you again another day,” Oikawa explained, pressing a chaste kiss against Kageyama’s lips.

Kageyama sent Oikawa off, wondering if his senpai was always like this.

The next day, Kageyama was shocked to hear that a student had committed suicide. As he sat in class and listened to the teacher’s explanation that a female student had jumped off a bridge. The gossip going around was that the girl had been close friends with _Chi-chan_ and was heartbroken over her critical condition. That was why she had ended her life.

Volleyball practice had been canceled once again, leaving Kageyama and Hinata to head over to Ukai’s market to get some meat buns. Kageyama had found out who the girl was and confirmed his suspicions that she was the one who confessed to him. The thought that it was his fault plagued him.

“This has been a tough week,” Hinata murmured, kicking a pebble in front of their path.

“Yeah,” Kageyama replied, his expression blank.

Suddenly, Hinata stopped a look of mild panic on his face. “Aw, I forgot my notebook!”

“It’s one day,” Kageyama pointed out, but Hinata was already running off.

“Wait for me! I’ll be right back!” Hinata shouted, hurriedly making his way back to the school.

Kageyama walked into the store and greeted Ukai before buying a couple of meat buns and sitting outside on the steps. He checked his phone, guessing that Hinata would probably come running back in another 10 minutes or so. Kageyama ended up eating his bun as he waited, but 10 minutes passed, then another and Kageyama had quickly become impatient.

Dialing Hinata’s number, he listened to the tone for a few seconds before hearing a click.

“Hinata?”

“ _Tobio-chan.”_

Kageyama’s eyes widened. “O-Oikawa-san?” he choked out, immediately standing up and looking towards the direction of the school.

_“Kageyama don’t co-arghhhh!”_

“Hinata? Hinata!” Kageyama shouted into the phone, breaking into a full sprint and leaving the meat bun behind. “Oikawa-san! Stop!”

_“I can’t Tobio-chan, he’s going to break us up.”_

“What? No! Oika-“

_Click._

Kageyama let out a frustrated groan as he shoved the phone back into his pocket, praying against all odds that he would make it in time. His lungs burned from the exertion, but the adrenaline helped him keep up his fast pace. As he entered the school grounds, Kageyama ran through his mind about where they could be and finally settled on the gym.

Just as he thought, the door had been left open. He burst through and rushed over to the equipment room just in time to see Oikawa approaching Hinata with a small knife. He pulled on his last energy reserves to sprint forward but watched as Oikawa slashed Hinata’s neck, blood spurting across Oikawa’s body.

“OIKAWA-SAN! STOP!”

Upon falling to the ground, the knife was ejected from Oikawa’s hand. Kageyama sat on Oikawa’s chest and punched him in the face. The force seemed to snap Oikawa out of his bloodlust.

“To..bio-chan?” Oikawa croaked, staring up at Kageyama.

Kageyama couldn’t help the tears escaping his eyes. “You. What do you think you are doing?” he said, struggling to keep his tone level. Kageyama looked over to see Hinata’s head lolled back, his eyes lifeless as blood dripped down and stained his shirt. He had been tied to a chair and suffered major bruising to his face.

“I can’t let you go,” Oikawa replied, looking content in his defeat. “I won’t let anyone else have you.”

Kageyama could not believe his ears. “I’m already _yours_ ,” he cried out. “You don’t need to hurt people, to hurt my friends.”

Oikawa averted his eyes. “You probably hate me right now,” he whispered. “I shattered that girl’s legs. I pushed that girl off the bridge. I murdered your best friend.”

“I don’t…hate you,” Kageyama bit out, trying to keep a calm level head. He grabbed Oikawa’s shirt and pulled on it. “But I’m pissed.”

Kageyama threw Oikawa back down and looked at Hinata’s lifeless body.

“Hinata, I’m sorry,” Kageyama apologized, tears streaming down his face.

Oikawa reached up and caressed Kageyama’s face. “I made you cry,” he pointed out, wiping away the tears but simultaneously staining Kageyama’s face with blood.

“I-I can’t b-believe you,” Kageyama choked out. He suddenly yelled, “If you love me you need to stop!”

Oikawa’s expression was strangely blank. “I'm sorry,” he apologized, slowly sitting up so Kageyama slid into his lap. He leaned forward and allowed Kageyama’s head to rest on his shoulder.

Kageyama wrapped his arms around Oikawa’s torso. “I’m happy you apologized,” he whispered.

“I’m sorry, Tobio-chan,” Oikawa repeated.

“We’re going to tell the police,” Kageyama said, tightening his hold and burying his face in Oikawa’s neck. The shock of losing his best friend was too much and all Kageyama could think of was telling the police. “And then we-“

“I’m sorry, Tobio-chan, but I can’t let you go.”

Kageyama’s eyes widened as he felt something sharp against his back.

“I love you too much, Tobio-chan.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! I've always wanted to try writing a yandere character, and found that it was really hard! I will mark this as a milestone along a path where hopefully I can write this type of character better! This is very different from what I usually write...and I tried to keep a melancholy tone throughout the story, so I refrained from writing fluffy scenes. I really love Hinata, he is my small child, but I really felt that if Oikawa was going to obsess or target someone, it would have to be Hinata since Hinata and Kageyama are pretty close. I hope we can see more yandere Oikawa's in the future! For Kageyama, I also tried to make him not normal in the sense that he's pretty messed up too and that's why he tolerates Oikawa's tendencies even when he had suspicions about Oikawa in the first place.  
> Ah, anyway, thank you very much for reading! For sure next time I will come back with more fluff...I kind of have too..*winks*


End file.
